


Don’t Mind Me Just Watching TV

by Cyberthecipher



Series: You’re so Physical [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A bit of a Lace fetish, Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, M/M, Membrane is big and horny, Vibrators, Zim is small and horny, a bit of non-con but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher
Summary: It was common pass time for Zim to spy on the Dib to try and gain secrets to destroy his enemy.This time he gets more than he bargains for.





	Don’t Mind Me Just Watching TV

It was a common pass time for Zim to spy on his Dib and his family. Purely for scientific reasons. Of course. 

He had taken up the pass time a little bit after the whole Florpus thing and almost destroying the world. He was beyond bored with Dib, who still obsessed over him but it wasn’t the same. Zim hoped that the spying would bring to light some new information that he could use to his advantage. 

He has placed cameras in all the rooms that were important to him such as Dib’s room (except for Gaz’s. He has some boundaries and she would most likely find them first and destroy them. Along with the bathrooms, cause, ew). He has also placed a camera in the Professor’s room and lab, hoping that by watching him Zim could learn a thing or two about human science. Not that he would ever admit that he could learn a few things. 

Thinking of the Professor send a shiver down Zim’s spine as he assessed the situation he was in sitting in his usual hiding spot. The Professor was hot, Zim had come to terms with that years ago. He didn’t know why Dib was ugly when his father was far superior than any human he’d ever met on Earth. He was tall, unbelievably so, and he was respected. Respected by men and women alike for his intellect and wit. But he was also strong, a hidden carnal strength underneath that stupid coat his that Zim would love to see. The Professor could utterly crush him (even with the use of his PAK protecting him) and Zim would be fine with it. Under the shade of the tree behind a bush Zim realized It was almost 10 and Gaz and Dib had long retired to bed. The Professor was currently preoccupied. 

Zim has started his spying at 6 just a little after their dinner (he had their schedule down almost to a T by now). Everything was mostly uneventful except for the bits and pieces of Gaz trying to kill her brother. But now things were getting eventful. 

The Professor went to bed about the same time the kids did but he was still very much awake. Very much awake and very much touching himself. 

Zim watched in morbid fascination as the Professor first stripped his gloves. Watching the pistons on his mechanical arms flex and twist. The wires sparking a little, almost like he was cracking his arms and releasing the tension from the day. Zim would never admit but Membrane’s arms fascinated him. The way they work, the way he was still able to feel, to be precise in his movements with his hands. It was a little breathtaking to watch. Zim has seen their danger and he was now going to witness their beauty. 

Even in bed the Professor wouldn’t take off his coat (some part of Zim was disappointed) but he did at least take his boots and goggles off. The small flash of piercing blue eyes caught Zim off guard and he held his breath. At least he now knew that Dib and Gaz didn’t entirely represent their father. 

The Professor took his place on the edge of the bed before flopping down onto his back. He unbuttoned the buttons part of the coat up to his stomach, revealing nothing but a lace thong. 

Zim nearly slammed the computer shut that he was monitoring. His face darkened and he was impossibly hot, just from the small display. Zim didn’t know what was more alarming, the fact the Professor didn’t wear pants under his coat or the fact he has a black silk and lace thong to keep his “bits” in place. 

Zim took a shuddering breath, grounding himself to look back at the monitor. It’s not like he wanted to watch. Not at all. His heart defiantly didn’t race as Membrane took the pointer finger of his right hand and pulled the lace to the side. Zim’s heart defiantly wasn’t in his throat as he watched Membrane’s dick flopped out, only half hard. 

Membrane reached over to the side table by his bed and grabbed a bottle hidden behind a lamp. He popped the bottle open with his teeth and poured some of the clear gel into his right hand. He sighed as he flexed his hand to move the gel around before going back to his core and fumbled with his member. Eventually he started stroking his dick, hand moving up and down a maddening slow pace. Almost like Membrane was teasing both Zim and himself. 

If at all possible Zim got even hotter. He felt wet between his thighs and his own member (which was usually sheathed) was started to peak out. He could feel it straining against his pants and against his better judgement he opened the flap of his pants to let his own dick flopped out. 

From what Zim could see Membrane was large. Larger than the average human Zim has observed. Obviously Zim did his research and had seen the human genitala before, but Membrane was absolutely massive. With a dick almost as thick as Zim’s forearm and defiantly longer than the average 5 and a half inches. It made Zim flash hot all over. 

Thoughts started racing in his head. Thinking of Membrane holding him down and pounding into his own hole. Zim would almost call it a vagina, but he wasn’t able to reproduce (Irkens hadn’t reproduced for thousands of years like humans, cloning was so much easier). But the thought still made him warm. 

He thought about Membrane holding him down by his hips and forcing him to ride on Membrane’s dick while he sat and watched TV. He thought about getting on his knees and sucking Membrane off in his lab as he tried to keep quiet as to not alert his coworkers. He thought about kissing Membrane into next Tuesday. So maybe Zim had done a little bit more than “some” research on human anatomy. Maybe he wanted Membrane bad. 

Zim’s heart ached as well as raced. He focused back on the monitor were Membrane was still leisurely teasing himself. Soft, slow strokes that surely didn’t feel like anything. But Membrane was having the time of his life. Low husky moans that made Zim shiver all over. Soft pants and huffs, particularly when he rubbed the slit of his head. Zim wondered if he was always this quiet or if it was an act, to not wake the kids. 

The real kicker was when Membrane took his hand away and brought it in front of his face. Zim questioned what he was doing as he brought his left hand up and started fumbling around the joints on his index finger. When the digit jumped to life Zim jumped as well. Membrane let out a content sigh and brought the vibrating finger to the top of his dick and started the teasing again. 

Zim bit his hand to keep from whimpering. He was pathetic. His own dick twitched, but all Zim could think about was his hole. He wanted to be filled, to be marked, to be claimed. He had no idea were these urges were coming from but no part of him wanted to stop it. Without think he pushed two claws into his mouth and got them nice and slick before moving down backed his shealth to his hole. 

Now he had done this before. A few times back on Irk (he was naturally curious and misbehaved on Irk), but not since he came to Earth. He still understood the basics but the stretch was almost painful even with his saliva and own juices. Soon the pain subsided and was replaced only with full intense pleasure. Zim almost didn’t notice that his eyes had fluttered shut and he snapped them back open to watch Membrane’s display. 

Membrane looked close, he was panting and moaning more and more. Hips twitching and thrusting up, either trying to get away from the delicious vibrations or get more, Zim wasn’t sure. Zim was right behind him. He was pumping his fingers in and out now at a rapid pass. Trying to hit his prostate each time, only half succeeded with how lost in arousal he was. Eventually he added a third one trying to imagine the stretch of Membrane’s dick in his hole. It would hurt so good. The last straw was Membrane’s long drawn out moan as he came. He came hard and fast, White spurts shooting up against his chest and the vibrator. The display, the thought of Membrane shooting his loud over Zim’s face, or even inside him, was enough to tip Zim over the edge. 

Juices spasmed out him onto his fingers and the grass. His dick emitted it’s own sperm like fluid from the slit, but it defiantly wasn’t as hard or fast as Membrane’s. 

It was genuinely one of the best orgasms Zim has ever had. Coming down from his high he whipped his hand on the grass and stole one last look at monitor. Membrane was breathing heavy and looked ready to pass out. It made Zim’s heart ache, for some reason he wanted to be the reason for Membrane to pass out. 

Zim closed the monitor and zipped himself back into his pant (it was disgusting but his house wasn’t far and it would have to do) as well as getting the rest of his stuff. Before he left he took one last glance at the window he knew Membrane was behind. 

Zim left with a final thought. I have to get dicked down by that man.


End file.
